


Gift

by Lenkia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Breeding Kink, Dark, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Discussion of Pregnancy, Dominant Ben Solo, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Relationship, I write this to cure my writers block and it's working, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Painful Sex (Biting and blood), Poor Ben, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Rey is a Palpatine (Star Wars), Rey isn't actually dark she is just brainwashed, Rich Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teenagers, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), background Poe/Finn - Freeform, forced rut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenkia/pseuds/Lenkia
Summary: Ben Solo is an 18-year old Alpha, happy with life. Even if his family lives in poverty and can't afford college, he's more than satisfied working at his father's thrift shop. It's also summer and he's texting with this really nice girl.Life is good.Until he's kidnapped, caged, and offered as a gift to the heiress Omega Rey Palpatine's 18th birthday.She's spoiled, in love with him, and she always gets what she wants.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 88
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get into the story, I just want you to know that I write this to cure my writer's block. 
> 
> I think you will notice (for those who have read my previous fanfics) that I usually don't write this concisely. I like getting into detail - every emotion and every thought. But sometimes it's nice to just write without thinking so much into it. 
> 
> So this what I write between blocks, and I just post this for fun. It's not something serious, but I still hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> As always; English is not my first language, read the tags, and don't like? DoN't rEaD it's that simple

Ben Solo can’t stop looking at his phone. It’s resting by the cashier at the moment, yet his eyes are constantly on it and waiting for a vibration of some sort. Completely distracted and not able to notice the little tune the clock does whenever the front door opens. 

“Ben, did you clean the counter?”, Leia screams all the way to the checkout, her head popping out through the gap. His phone vibrates and Ben picks it up with a smile, eyes immediately reading the text message. “Ben!” 

“Okay…”, he mumbles, feeling his stomach bubble as his thumbs start to press on different letters. 

_ I’m so excited for summer! We should totally hang out more often, Ben :) _

“Ben?” Surprised by the sudden closeness of his mother's voice, Ben jumps startled in his chair and feels his cheeks immediately go ivory to read within seconds. Leia is grinning at him - all teeth. “Are you texting with a  _ girl _ ?” 

“N-no!”, Ben laughs, voice unsteady and his lie is somewhat unnecessary. His mother is  _ Leia Organa-Solo _ , for God’s sake. She can see through steel and her husband, and just the way her eyebrows are raised and the little, sarcastic hum she lets out tells Ben enough to know that he is busted. “Yeah, it’s a girl…” 

Leia giggles victoriously, leaning over the counter like a school-girl ready for gossip and it’s something with this store of his fathers that causes that effect on her. His mother is a busy woman - raising fundraisers for their poverty community and voluntary teaching children for free. But when she’s here in dad’s vintage store, Leia somewhat relaxes and becomes the Omega she is. Loving, soft, and comfortable. 

Maybe it’s the scent of her mate that fills the store, maybe it’s the sight of her pup that calms her. 

“Tell me about her. Is she an Omega?” Ben shakes his head, putting down his phone. 

“No, she’s a Beta.”, he answers, leaning back on his chair and acting untroubled. “She’s nice. We had history lessons together.” 

He met Paige through Hux, who’s together with her sister Rose. It’s not like they’ve talked so much with each other, only a few sentences between lectures and then it has always been funny comments and containing themselves to laugh out loud. 

It’s not like he’s in love or anything, but it’s the first time he’s texting with a girl. Paige is nice and funny, maybe he’ll ask her on a date sometime. 

“Oh, she’ll also stay in town?”

“No, she’ll go to college…” Ben’s voice lowers and he immediately regrets saying that when Leia’s face drops, sadness pouring out of every pore from her. “Mom, come on… stop it.”

Being a low-class citizen - living in an exposed area - meant poverty and not enough money to go to college. It’s always something Ben has known, so it doesn’t bother him, but to Leia, it’s her biggest sadness. She has always been passionate about teaching and education, but there simply isn’t enough. And Ben refuses to be selfish and take what little they have. 

“I want to work here! I love this place, really.”, Ben says with a smile. “It’s always a surprise whenever dad opens the door, bringing in some new shit he’s overly-excited about.” 

They both laugh by that fact. Han has always been a crow - collecting whatever that shines - and he can be gone for days in search of something stupidly valuable that  _ somehow  _ sells. It’s comical and one of the many reasons Ben loves his father's store. 

“I know sweety, I know. I just want to give you the word…”, Leia says and Ben takes a grip of his mother's palms. 

“I have everything, mom.”

Ben loves his life. 

It’s kind of odd, being an 18-year old, poor Alpha, and  _ actually  _ be satisfied with life, but he is. Maybe it’s because it’s summer break or the fact that Ben is finally finished with high school. Never  _ ever  _ has to study again and more than satisfied to work and inherit the second-hand store. 

His mother smiles and Ben smiles too. It’s kind of scary how well he gets along with his parents. The ‘getting-out-of-age’ phase is long gone - back to when Ben presented as an Alpha and was  _ so  _ angry and  _ so  _ horny for no reason. Han is a Beta, yet the presence of another man in the house triggered the 14-year old Alpha and the fights that could take place between them were deadly. Plates flying around the house and punches constantly thrown. 

But finally - as Ben got older and hormones balanced out with the help of suppressants - it calmed down.

His dosage is a bit higher than the average Alphas - side effects being much less arrogant and self-loving. That’s because his doctor said it was necessary - his Alpha hormones are a bit stronger than it should be. Something he has inherited from his mother's father.

A  _ real  _ awful Alpha, as Leia has called him. 

But Ben doesn’t mind at all, because he loves not being angry and horny all the time. All his friends like him and always praise him for being ‘so much nicer than they thought’ and using ‘not like other Alphas’ as a compliment. 

It doesn’t hurt his pride. In fact, he likes it. He doesn’t want to be an asshole, like his Alpha math teacher Professor Snoke.  _ Yikes.  _

Besides his friends, he also likes it because he can get along with his family. They have this beautiful relationship that consists of Cozy-Sundays and supper at 6 PM sharp, of conversation about the past and dreams of the future. There is no more fighting and screaming, just this. 

Spending their days in dad’s store, whose floor is covered with items and shelves with even more, with everything from vases to books. 

“I love you, sweety…”, Leia says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Then she straightens her back. “Now clean that damn counter!”

“Okay, I will!”, Ben laughs as his mother walks towards the front door, but she stops mid-way when it suddenly opens with a slam. 

“Look what I’ve got, after an hour of  _ negotiation! _ ”, Han screams happily and Ben is already rolling his eyes as Lando and Chewie walk behind him, equally exhausted. 

“A fucking doll...”, Lando mumbles with a yawn and Ben has to suppress a laugh when Han’s eyes turn wide offended.

“It’s not  _ just _ a doll, it’s-” 

“Dear, I’ll meet you back at home! Bye, Ben!”, Leia says, leaving the store and the four men behind. 

Han starts to yell and his coworkers screams back that he almost sacrificed his limbs for that stupid thing, and Ben can’t help but chuckle as he takes up his phone again. Answering back. 

_ Yeah, totally! I’d love to. :) _

It takes about a week and some convincing to skip one Cozy-Sunday and work to go out with his friends to the beach. Han has to sit by the counter instead of him and Ben knows how much he hates too. But it’s only for one Sunday, so it’s all right. 

The group consists of Armitage Hux and Rose Tico, the three of them friends since ages ago and Ben always the third wheel whenever the pair feel like being extra lovey-dovey. But today, Rose brought her sister with her, and Ben can’t help but feel extra nervous. They have been texting for some days now, and Ben really likes her. Paige is hilarious, he wonders why they never talked more often. 

When they meet up by the bus station, all worry seems to seep through his body and the four of them instantly start to talk. Their conversation is easy going and Hux isn’t as annoying as Ben thought he would - mock him and Paige to make the situation awkward. It’s nice and friendly, and by the time they get to the beach, everyone is excited to run into the water and swim. 

Ben is much bigger than average - as all Alphas are. He stands out like a dirty spot on a white carpet, but they’re so busy with laughing and playing in the water that no one seems to notice. As if he’s just another Beta. 

Ben likes that very much. 

It’s about 10 PM, the sun lowering for the day and leaving orange rays of sunshine's behind. As they sit on the bus, no one talks. Everyone is gasping and resting against the windows as the soft hum of the engine lulls them to sleep. The water of the ocean has sucked the energy of them, yet it’s a satisfying feeling. With wet hair and limbs heavy with sand between their toes refusing to let go. Ben knows he’ll sleep well tonight. 

They almost miss their stop and they giggle loudly when Hux wakes everyone up and runs out the door before it closes on them. 

“I’ll follow the ladies to the door, you go home before your mother kills us all.”, Hux says with an arm over Rose's shoulders, knowing how intense Leia can be. Paige gives Ben a small smile as he looks at them worried. 

While Hux and the sisters walk towards the better part of town, Ben has to walk back to his and his neighborhood isn’t really a cozy one after 10 - danger lurking in every corner. It’s a consequence of being poor, Ben guesses. To have to hurry home before it gets too late and not being able to follow a lady to the door. 

But Ben doesn’t like the thought of letting the girls walk home alone with  _ just  _ Hux. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”, Ben asks, furrowing his eyebrows and that seems to offend the Beta. 

“What, you don’t think I could take some creep down?”, he huffs and all of them laugh at Hux's seriousness. It’s not  _ just  _ creeps Ben is worried about, but whatever Hux says. 

They part - both Ben and Paige blushing when giving each other a half-hearted hug - and as thankful that Ben is for Hux’s mocking absent, Rose still manages to throw him a look over her shoulder and give him thumbs up. 

Ben huffs, before turning his way home. 

By the time Ben sees the apartment his family lives in, he’s exhausted. Stopping just across the road to take some time to breathe, a chilly yet soft breeze running through his now dried hair. Looking upon the fifth floor, he can see his mother and father through the window to the kitchen. It’s dark outside, so the lit up room is clearly visible. Han is throwing his arms around and Leia seems to be laughing at something he says. Just the sight of his parents through the thin, bar-covered window causes Ben to smile. 

Standing in front of the shitty, urine-smelling apartment complex and not being able to go to college is not the worst thing in life. As long as he has his family, friends, and health, there is nothing else that he wants. 

How can he be so poor, yet feel so rich? 

Ben smiles, thinking about going up those five stairs, listening to his father's story, and laughing while eating fast-noodles. Leia will complain to both Han for repeating the same story, and Ben for eating junk. 

He’ll really sleep well tonight! 

Before Ben can take a step towards home, a sound from behind interrupts him. 

“Ben Solo?” Ben turns around, feeling his eyebrows raise in surprise by the sight. 

Two men, both wearing suits that have nothing to do with this area - more like Wall Street - stare at him with tight smiles. Besides that, there is something. A  _ smell  _ that wants to tell the Alpha in Ben something, but he has it too suppressed to catch anything but something faul. Something evil, dangerous. 

Money. 

“Who are you?”, Ben asks confused, feeling his heart start to race. He’s afraid. 

How do they know his name? 

One of the men glanced at his colleague with a shrug. 

“That’s him.” 

Before Ben knows it, a knee is suddenly hit straight into his abdomen. 

Ben gasps, bending into two as he feels all air leave his chest at the awful pain and then everything is black, a string tightening around his throat. Something is covering his face and before he can scream, a pinch on his thigh keeps him silent. 

As they drag him hurriedly somewhere - arms around his shoulder - Ben feels how his body feels heavier. Eyelids closing, tongue turning to concrete and body heavy as stone. They have to drag him the last meters, feet following behind as a tail. 

He can sense being thrown into something. A car maybe. He doesn’t know. All he can feel is how he slowly turns into a puddle. 

The glittering ocean covered with a layer of orange rays is the last thing Ben sees before he falls into consciousness. 

It’s the sound of clapping that wakes Ben up with a twitch. 

With one heavy inhale, Ben felt himself turning on. As a machine that hasn’t been started for years and everything that has happened to this unknown moment comes back to him. 

He had a good start off the summer, went to the beach with his friends, and then he was supposed to go home. 

Then two men kidnapped him. 

It must be kidnapping, Ben thinks as he looks around himself with wide eyes. Feeling the panic rise together with the growing headache - the pain of sitting on a hard surface. It must be, because why is he locked inside a cage? A small one that is just inches from suffocating him and there seems to be some sort of cover above him. And his hands are cuffed together in front of him and Ben feels his breath turn heavier, faster, and tears sting behind his eyes. 

Where is he? What are they going to do to him? What has he done to deserve this? 

Mother? Father? Where are they? 

He hears people - like a crowd around himself - mumbling and small-chatting. As if he’s in a cafeteria and Ben starts to cry. But he weeps quietly because he’s afraid they’ll do something to him if he makes a sound. 

“And now, Miss Palpatine!”, an over-excited voice says, voice booming through the room and making the murmurs quiet down. “The last gift! From your loving Grandfather to his beloved granddaughter that today turns 18. Behold;”

Then the cover over him has swept away and Ben is exposed. 

“Your Alpha!” 

Ben doesn’t know if he’s more shocked, or the crowd. 

Because he’s at a birthday party. 

He’s surrounded by people, who stare at him wide-eyed with wine glasses in their hands and with their best dresses on. Ben is sitting in a cage, covered with sweat, and still has on beachwear. There are balloons everywhere - in the color of gold and red - and if it isn’t the crystal chandelier that takes all the attention, is the massive amount of food and cakes around him that no one seems to have touched. 

It’s big, it’s enormous and it’s high-end. It smells of money, power, and glory - everything Ben isn’t and everyone is looking at him. He’s scared. 

Especially when he is right in front of a girl, who seems to be the center of the party. 

The birthday girl. Who is an Omega. 

He can smell her - just faintly. His suppressants have blocked his ability to scent, but he can still smell that she is unsuppressed. It’s strong enough to go through his barrier and it’s so uncommon for Omegas to walk around without it. It’s dangerous, but only for those who can’t afford protection. 

He looks up at her next. A small, petite lady sitting on a throne-like chair that shines of gold. She’s wearing a tiara, a fluffy white dress, and blood-red lips. Hair in a bun and glitter across her bare shoulders. 

The girl stares equally shocked as him, lips parted in surprise. 

But then he sees her. Closing her eyes, taking a deep inhale - taking in the smell of him - and understanding. Then she opens her eyes again, pupils widening and lips curling into a massive smile. 

Her joyful scream echoes against the wall - high-pitched, awful, and breaking the awkward shock of the guest. Everyone starts to clap at the happiness of the girl, who jumps to her feet and cries into her manicured hands. 

“No way, grandpa! No way, no way!” She runs towards an old man sitting in a wheelchair and Ben’s breath hitch when he sees the two men who kidnapped him standing behind the oldster. A disgusting smile grows on the melting skin of the man as he receives a big hug from the girl. “Thank you, I love you! Thank you so much, grandpa!” 

As they continue to hug it out, the small chatting goes back on, and comments around him fill his ears. 

“What a good looking Alpha! Miss Palpatine is so lucky.” 

“I wonder why she choose a poor one?” 

“Oh, Omega’s and their sense of smell!”

Ben thinks he’s going to die, going to faint, or going to vomit. Staring at his surrounding like a frightened, locked-up animal - trying to understand what is happening, where he is, and why he is talked about as a gift. 

That can’t be-  _ that can’t be!  _

“Take him to my room! I want to open up the rest of the gifts now.”, the Omega says across the hall as she joyfully jumps towards her throne again. Princess-dress bobbing with her movement. 

Then the cage is covered again and Ben shrieks by the sudden darkness, then next to the sudden movement of it being rolled away. 

“Kids these days…”, Ben hears someone say, clicking their tongue. “They just want more and  _ more _ .” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank u guys for the nice comments!! I really didn't expect the amount, but I'm so glad that u like it so much <33 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and Mind the Tags!!

It’s dark and quiet. Ben is still sitting in the covered cage and he’s crying.

He wants to get out, he wants someone to tell him what's going on, he wants his parents to save him and he even wants his hands free so he can at least hug himself. 

A gift.  _ A gift.  _ It can’t be, it  _ can't _ be. This is not happening. Not in this decade, not so close, not to him! 

He’s been sitting here for hours and everything hurts. His head, his backside, his neck, and his entire body. Just one glass of water, he’s so thirsty. 

The sound of a door opening causes him to flinch and this time Ben won’t be quiet. 

“Hey- Hey! Let me go! Let me go, who is there?!”, he screams, trying to jump in place and causing the cage to rattle in place.

The cage is suddenly uncovered and once again Ben looks up through the metal-bars to see the men that had kidnapped him. In daylight, he can see them much better and is surprised by how young they are. The first is a serious yet sad-looking man with a straight back and the second has curly black hair with eyes that are furrowed in annoyance. 

With matching suits and matching postures, the two look like a nightmare. 

The fear is quick to turn to rage and Ben bares his teeth in fury. 

“You! You drugged me! You kidnapped me, let me go- Let me go!”

“Be quiet, savage!”, the curly-haired guy says, pointing a finger at him in anger. “Before I plunge a second needle up your-”

“Dameron, calm down a bit.”, his partner says, placing a palm on his shoulder. Even if he’s probably as evil as his colleague Dameron, Ben can somehow sense a much kinder and understanding side from him. 

“W-why am I here?”, Ben pleads, turning directly to the calmer man. “Please, please I want to go home!” 

The Dameron dude gives a nasty glare to his partner, who gives back a sad one. It’s as they’re communicating through their body language and as they do, Ben looks around his surroundings. 

He’s in a bedroom. A big one. Everything pink and gold, expensive and clean. Carpets, mirrors, vanity, paintings, and a huge bed in the middle of the room. Filled with pillows beautifully stacked against each other. The room even has a bathroom and a walking closet. 

There is another door, much further away. Closed and locked, screaming of secrets and it causes Ben to shiver violently. 

“Fine!” Ben turns his head to the men again and it seems as though Dameron lost the fight. Walking away to the corner of the room annoyed as the nice guy kneels beside Ben in the cage. 

“Look, Ben Solo. It’s Miss Palpatine's birthday today and she wished for you to her grandfather.”, he says and Ben whimpers in frustration as if it explains anything. 

“Who is she? I don’t even know her, I’ve never met her in my whole life!” 

“You’ve never heard of Palpatine?”, Dameron mocks from across the room, letting out a humorless chuckle. “Don’t you listen to the news?” 

Their TV at home is always on the sports channel - _damn Han!_

“Dameron!”, the nice guys scold before turning to Ben again. “Sheev Palpatine is a politician with a lot of influence - has a huge role in the government. He’s powerful and gets away with everything.”

Ben stares at the man dumbfounded, slowly starting to understand. This man - this  _ Sheev Palpatine  _ \- is rich and powerful. Ben noticed that immediately just by the look of the party he held for his granddaughter. And Ben is a gift to her. 

It almost causes him to laugh. Or cry. He’s not sure yet, all he knows is that this is a nightmare and he’ll wake up soon. 

Right?

It doesn’t stop him from asking questions though. 

“Then how does she know me, how did she recognize my scent?” 

“Why don’t you ask for yourself?”, Dameron says, causing his colleague to rise to his feet and straighten his back immediately as the sound of sharp steps gets closer. Heels. 

When the door opens, Ben doesn’t know if he sees her or smells her first. 

It’s so strong, so pure. Never has Ben met an unsuppressed Omega before and by the smell of it, it seems that she has never swallowed one either. The few Omega’s at school Ben did meet were always on heavy doses - even his mother is - and he understands that. It could become dangerous with just one sniff from a hungry Alpha. Even the fact that their exposed area is filled with criminals was just another factor for them to over-use. 

But this girl, she is free. No worries about criminals or danger, walking around smelling delicious and Ben is so thankful for his heavy dose. Otherwise, he wouldn’t be thinking straight right now. 

“Uh, I’m exhausted!”, the Omega complains, throwing her heels away and walking straight towards her bed. “Poe, Finn, tell my grandfather that the cake was delicious. He needs to give those bakers some extra tip. Just lovely!” 

“Absolutely, Miss.”

The girl slumps into the bed with a huff - clearly tired from her  _ exhausting  _ birthday party. It’s as if Ben isn’t there and just how much he dreaded the cover over the cage before, he now yearns for it. So he can hide in the darkness and become forgotten - just one in the sea of gifts she received. Stay there until his mother calls the cops and someone finds him. 

It’s as if the Omega can smell his anxiety - maybe she can - because she suddenly sits straight up on the bed and Ben twitches when she looks right at him. 

Her lips curl into a big, relieved smile. 

“Oh, Ben!”, she cries - as if they’ve known each other for years and Ben feels bile rise in his throat when she stands up and hurries her way to him. Still in her fluffy dress. “Oh, I can’t believe you’re here. I’m so happy!” 

Then she notices his wrist bund together and she stops. 

“Why is he cuffed? Why is he not released from the box?” 

The question is so stupid that Ben almost answers himself but when he looks at the two men - Finn and Poe - they seem uncomfortable. As if they’re afraid to say anything wrong. Or hurt her.

“Well, miss. It’s- Ehm…”

“How awful!”, Rey huffs inpatient. “Open those things immediately.” 

Finn and Poe look at each other worried, then at Ben and he doesn’t understand why they look so scared. Finn - standing the closest - fishes out a key out of his pockets and opens the cage. 

“Please, don’t run…”, he whispers low to Ben, avoiding eye contact and Ben doesn’t understand. He glances at Poe who is being yelled at by the granddaughter. 

Once the cage opens, Ben immediately stands up. Groaning loudly by the feeling of his cramped legs finally stretching after hours in the small space and next is the handcuffs. 

Finn opens them up and stares straight into Ben's eyes this time. 

“Don’t. Run.” Then he’s uncuffed. 

_ Fuck. This. Shit!  _

And Ben pushes the man out of the way before jumping out of the cage and sprinting towards the door with everything he can. Running towards freedom and running towards his family and friends. His life back home. 

But Ben only manages half-way through the room before Poe jumps towards him and presses him down the floor. The hit is hard and Ben lands straight on his cheekbone - letting out a scream against the carpet as the man pins his hands behind his back like a police officer. 

“Let me go, let me go let me go!”, Ben yells and if he could just get his hands free, he’d punch the shit out this Beta. 

A sob interrupts his screaming and fighting and the room becomes silent - everyone turning their heads towards the girl.

She’s in shock. Both her palms over her mouth and looking completely devastated, as if Ben has broken her heart or ran over her cat. Eyes turning shiny in despair. 

“Aren't you satisfied with me? Are you not happy with me, Alpha?”, she cries destroyed

Ben thinks he’s going crazy. 

“No, no!”, Finn yells panicking, answering for him, and hurrying his way to the Omega who is shaking in fear. “He’s just- he’s just nervous and confused. We haven’t told him anything, that’s why.” 

Rey looks at the man with puppy eyes, lips trembling. “You haven’t?”

“No, we thought it could wait but it clearly doesn’t.”, Poe says with a shaky voice, still pinning Ben down to the ground and he is in too deep of a shock to do anything but stare. 

“How about you take a shower, Miss? And we’ll tell him everything.”, his colleague persuades. She nods, still sniffing as she walks towards her bathroom acquainted with Finn who follows her to the door before she calms down and locks herself in. 

It’s not before the sound of the shower turning on, that Finn and Poe turn their head towards Ben like an owl. Eyes burning with flaming rage. 

“I told you not to run!”, Finn hiss under his breath as Poe slowly removes himself from Ben, but not before cuffing his hands behind his back. 

“And you wouldn’t in my situation?”, Ben screams as he sits up, causing Finn to turn quiet. “Let me go, I told you to let me go God dammit! I want to go home-” 

“This is your home now.”, Poe says hard, eyes turning small in despise. “You cannot leave once Palpatine has his fingers around you. You have to accept your fate. Now try to please the lady and not get us fired-” 

“What fate?”, Ben cries, wanting to stand up but it’s hard without your hands free. Frustration causes his eyes to sting. “What are you talking about?” 

“Ben Solo, Palpatine loves his granddaughter. When she asks for something, he always gets it to her.”, Finn explains, helping the teenager to stand up before leading him back to sit on the bed. “It doesn’t matter what it is. Cars, ponies, clothes.” 

Ben swallows, feeling bile rise up his throat once again. 

“So when she asked for a specific Alpha to mate with, do you think he’ll let you go that easily?” 

“ _ Mate _ ?”, Ben repeats in panic, and Poe sighs. 

“Whatever you Alphas and Omegas do. Mating, bites, claiming-” 

“No, not bites!”, Ben cries, interrupting the uneducated Beta’s. “A bite is for life, it’s _for_ _life_!” 

Once again, the two of them look more uncomfortable than before and for the first time since Ben met Dameron, it almost looks like he’s sorry for him. 

Ben doesn’t understand.

“Solo, that’s what Miss Palpatine expects from you.”, Finn says carefully. “She wants to be claimed, marked, and have your pups. You saw her reaction when you ran from her - she already sees you as her Alpha. This is not something up for discussion.”

All blood seems to leave Ben’s head, his eyes widening and a nauseating feeling running down his body like a wave. A tsunami. 

This can’t be happening.

“You are stopped from taking suppressants from now on and the claiming will be happening the second Miss Palpatine goes into heat. As wished from herself.” 

“There is no point in running, Solo. When Miss has requested something from her grandfather that she wants, he will make sure that it goes through.” 

They force him to take a shower and Ben can’t stop crying. 

It feels fucking ridiculous - to be a 6’1 muscular Alpha. Naked and sobbing loudly in a high-class shower that’s bigger than his room. With grey tiles and shower head connected to the wall, controlled by a tablet. 

But Ben has never been like other Alphas. It is one of the things he’s the proudest of when it comes to himself. To not be arrogant, strong, and narcissistic. 

But he really needs that right now. He needs that voice that has been muted since he presented to whisper in his ear and tell him how strong he is. How easy he could fight every guard in this place - since everyone is  _ weak  _ Betas. How simple it is since his urge is so strong. 

Nothing can stop a goal-driven Alpha. 

But he’s stopped by his high dose of suppressant. And when they’ll wear out, he’ll be crazed by the scent of an unsuppressed, unmated young Omega before he can do anything. 

He’ll be stuck here together with that girl. 

An Alpha and Omega; both unsuppressed. It can only lead to one thing. 

Ben closes his eyes with a cry, thinking about what Finn said to him before the shower. 

“When I was 7, I was brought here on Miss Palpatine's demand.”, he had whispered to Ben, giving him a new set of fresh clothing. “She really wanted a best friend. Poe was already here by the time I arrived.” 

Finn's eyes had darkened and Ben felt his throat tighten. 

“There is no way to escape. I’ve tried, but…” Then he looked both ways of the hall, before lifting the sleeve of his suits. 

Deep scars of torture hid under. 

Ben falls to his knees, hiding his scream into his palms as it keeps raining over him. 

He wants to go home. 

Ben's whole body is itching.

It’s not that weird, since he has already missed his morning dose and is laying in the Omega’s bed. The servants literally pushed him in and told him to wait on the Miss. 

Missing a pill sometimes isn’t dangerous and doesn’t cause any side effects. But when Ben is literally  _ in  _ the girl’s scent - sheets and all - he can already feel it slowly wear off. As if the Alpha inside is digging his way out - following the scent - and Ben rubs his gland worried. It’s swollen, but Ben hasn’t lost his mind yet. 

He still wants to escape, he still wants to go home and he still finds the Omega crazy. 

But her smell starts to smell... Good. 

Ben needs to leave before he’ll lose control of himself. 

The sound of a door opening causes him to sit up straight, heart racing wildly when the Omega and his eyes meet. She came from the bathroom, hair still wet and makeup wiped from her face. A towel resting on her shoulders and body covered in pink satin pajamas that match his blue one. 

Her face breaks into a smile and she hurries to the bed. 

“Alpha!”, she cries and before Ben knows it, she jumps into his lap. 

And Ben feels his whole body stiffen - eyes turning wide - when she presses her nose against his throat, taking a deep inhale of his gland. 

It’s such a taboo, animal thing to do and Ben feels his whole face turn red in embarrassment and anger. No one does that in the real world - it’s such an invasion of someone's privacy - and Ben tries pushing the Omega of himself.

“What are you doing?!”, he yells, but she doesn't budge. Hands clutching his shoulders almost painfully and both bent knees between his. 

“You smell so good, Alpha!”, she cries into his neck. “I can’t believe grandpa got you for me. Alpha all for me!”

That only seems to remind him of the one question that has been floating in his head the last day. 

“How do you know me?”, he asks panicked. “How do you know my scent?”

That seems to once again enlighten the Omega and she leans out with a massive smile. 

She doesn’t look like the normal girl she just seconds was when she came out of the bathroom. Is that the effect of being unsuppressed? The line between human and Omega blurred? Ben has never seen anyone jump so quickly to one's designation as she has. It’s like she’s shifting her behavior as soon as she can smell or see him. It must be his pheromones that trigger her Omega. 

“Oh, It’s such an unbelievable story.”, she giggles before reaching for the bed stand. “That’s why I know that you and I are supposed to be together. It’s fate.”

She shows him a doll. 

Ben stares at it, simply stares at it for seconds before he recognizes the ugly piece of cloth. 

It’s the doll from the thrift shop. 

The one Han brought home about a week ago. Lando and Chewie made fun of it - of how his father negotiated for hours for that childish thing - and Leia had just brushed it off as just one of her husband's stupid findings. Ben had just seen it from the counter, laughed at Han’s bewildered arms thrown around. Trying to explain the doll's value but Ben was sure it was just trash that would somehow sell. 

But the doll belonged to the Omega all along. 

“I got this doll from my mother.”, she explains, dragging her fingertip on it’s shiny, pearl eyes. Ben can only stare with his jaw dropped. “It’s the only thing I have from her. Grandpa said it was time to get it rid of it - since I would turn 18. So I did, but I couldn’t sleep - I needed it by my side. I told my servants that I wanted it back, that they would find it for me.”

She giggles again, freckled-covered cheeks turning pink as she looks at him through her eyelashes. 

“It had apparently landed in your father’s thrift shop. And when I got it back…” She brings the doll to her nose and takes a deep, heavy inhale of it. Eyes rolling to the back of her head. “I could smell you. Heavily suppressed, but even then you smelled divine. I knew that it's fate!” 

She laughs once again. “And here you are!” 

Ben doesn’t say anything for minutes, eyes wide as plates and face as pale as the doll. 

T his isn’t possible… _ This isn’t possible!  _

“How could you smell me? I barely touched it…”, he mumbles as Rey replaces the doll to its place. 

“My sense of smell is better than the average Omega. In my entire life, I’ve never been suppressed!” 

So Ben’s theory was correct. No Omega could ever be able to have such good senses if they weren’t damaged by pills eaten constantly. And her smell - her pheromones are literally sparkling in the air around her. 

“Grandpa says that I don’t need them. That they are bad for my body. Why do you eat so much?” 

“Because my Alpha hormones are higher than it should be.”, Ben answers, trying to understand her logic. “And I want to think straight - you don’t think straight when you are driven by your lust all the time!” 

“But I’m thinking straight!”, Rey ads with a grin, scrunching her nose as she lets her fingers caress his cheek. Probably on the bruise that happened when Poe slammed his body against the floor. “I’m with you, my Alpha-”

“I’m not your Alpha!”, Ben cries, once again trying to push her off him. “I don’t even know your name!” 

“It’s Rey.”, she says with a laugh. “Don’t be rude, Ben! You  _ are _ my Alpha. You almost triggered my first heat when I smelled you on the doll. I had to take an emergency suppressant since it was five days to my birthday party.”

Ben freezes. 

“ _ What?! _ ” 

Emergency suppressants are weak things that only last for a few days, that means-

“Yeah…”, her face turns pink once again, the air shifts around them and Ben can almost smell her arousal. “It’ll probably start tomorrow.” 


	3. Chapter 3

If any other Alpha - hell, if any other  _ boy  _ \- had an Omega in its lap telling them that they’re going into heat, it would’ve made them completely excited.

The Alpha in Ben does feel excited. Ben can feel the blood rush to its lower region within seconds. How the shift of Rey’s pheromones causes his mouth to water and his body to suddenly react to her close, warm body pressed against his.

But Ben isn’t truly gone yet. Sure, the last suppressant he ate was about 30 hours ago and the room is filled with the scent of unclaimed, fertile Omega. But the amount of panic that consumes him in that same second has the opposite effect of the boner. As fast as it turns hard, it softens and the sudden switch of blood rush turns Ben dizzy. 

Ben guesses that he could let the Alpha in him take over, but he isn’t like those other stupid men of his own designation. 

No, he isn’t like them because Ben uses his brain to think. 

He thinks about what Poe and Finn had said to him. That Rey expects to be claimed this first heat, that she wants to be his for life and that he isn’t allowed any sort of suppressant. 

That means that the moment Rey will go into heat, Ben will go into a rut. Once he is, there is no way of controlling his body and before he knows it, Rey will be claimed and he’ll be stuck with this crazy fucking Omega for the rest of his life. Then pleasure will be the last thing he’ll feel. 

Just a forgotten, useless memory. 

With wide eyes, Ben looks at Rey who is still sitting in his lap. Her cheeks are tinted and her lips in an embarrassed, yet lovestruck smile. Like a schoolgirl staring at her crush across the hallway. 

Once again, Ben starts to think. 

Rey is naive - she must be. She couldn’t even understand why Ben had tried to run. Does she even know that he’s kidnapped? Here against his own will? 

“Rey…”, Ben tries, talking slowly. As if not wanting to scare an animal. “Do… Do you really want to spend your heat with me? You don’t even know me… You should spend it with someone you feel safe with.” 

Rey stares at him for a few seconds before she sighs with a pout and pitying eyes. Looking at him like he’s the confused one. As if  _ he’s _ the stupid one who doesn’t understand the situation! 

“Ben…”, she sings as a master scolding its dog. “I didn’t ask grandpa for you, just because you smell nice.” 

Ben thinks he stops to breathe when she grabs his hands into hers and leads them towards her stomach. Rey gives him a genuine smile as she places their palms on her abdomen over her pink satin pajamas. “I want a family. As soon as possible.”

As soon as Ben hears those words, he snatches his hands back as if Rey caught fire. This time Ben cannot stop or calm the panic that drowns him because holy shit.  _ Holy shit!  _

Poe had mentioned pups, but Ben never in a million thoughts thought that Rey wanted them now!

It doesn’t make the claiming or mating much better, but he  _ won’t  _ have children! No, not this young. Not when he just graduated and started his life. Maybe in about 15 years or so but not now, not with her! 

“C-children?!”, Ben cries, still trying to somehow remain calm. “A-aren’t you too young to have children?” 

Rey furrowed her eyebrows a bit confused. “ _ We, _ Ben. And no, I don’t think so. Grandpa thought it was a good idea. That’s why he got you.” 

“B-but-”

“Grandpa says that I’ll get anything I want and I want pups!”

“Of course you want pups, you aren’t suppressed!”, Ben bursts and this time, he pushes her off his lap. She lands beside him with a humph, surprised. “Don’t you have anything else you want?”

“No! Grandpa says that this is the right way for an Omega!”, Rey cries, sitting up on her knees and her hands in fists. “I don’t want to be alone anymore! Ever since Finn got together with grandpa's assistant Dameron, he has been working with him instead of being with me.” 

So Poe and Finn are a couple? That explains the way they talk through body language and expressions. 

“I want you to be my first everything because you are my Alpha! I want you to be my first kiss, first time, first heat and I want to have a family with you. We are going to be a big, loving family with many pups so no one will  _ ever _ feel lonely again-” 

“I already have a family!”, Ben interrupts because he can’t hear this anymore. She is so damn spoiled. As if everything leaving her mouth will be in her command. “I don’t want another one!” 

For the first time since Ben has seen Rey, her eyes darken. They actually turn dark and she leans forwards almost like a challenge. She’s furious and it actually makes Ben nervous. 

He thinks about Finn’s scars.

“But  _ I _ want one of my own. And I  _ always  _ get what I want…”, Rey hiss. 

Ben swallows. 

Then she turns around on the bed - back towards him - as a message to show that the conversation is over. 

Ben stares at her with frightened eyes before slowly laying down on the bed - as far away from her as possible. He stares up at the roof and thinks of their fight.

Will she go and tell on him to her grandpa? That her gift is not behaving?

What will her grandpa do to him then?

And Rey is going into heat soon. He has to escape. Because otherwise, he’ll go into rut, he’ll probably claim her and _ he’ll be stuck for life- _

Before Ben can sit up and run for his life, Rey claps her hand two times and the lights turn off. 

Even if Ben ran now, he won’t be able to see anything. 

  
  


Ben is dreaming. He knows that for a fact because the night Ben presented at the age of 14, it had been the same dream. 

It contains the same scenario. Ben is just there - in time and space - and his whole body is itching. No, more like burning and the worst part is his glands. 

His wrists and his poor neck are assaulted by his nails digging into the skin. Scratching and clawing but it won’t stop. Ben’s breath turns heavier, faster and sweat pours down his face by the frustration. The itch won’t go away. 

It’s a hell for itself and Ben just needs-

Then, like salve on a burn, the itching stops because Ben sees an Omega in front of him.

She was faceless - at least she was in his last dream - but now she has one. And it’s as if the hell he just went through turns to heaven within seconds because she smells incredible.

Like water in the middle of a desert, Ben runs to the Omega. Feeling the Alpha scream in his head to take, to claim, to bite. 

_ Make her yours! Make her yours- _

Ben wakes up with a gasp. 

And a lot is happening. 

The first thing he notices is the sun seeping through the windows. Lighting up the Omega's pink-glamour bedroom almost commercial-like. It’s morning. 

Then it’s the sounds, the murmurs, and the rushing that causes Ben's head to turn to the door. 

There are a lot of servants running around in the room and panic is almost impossible to not notice. The poor ladies are hurrying from the front door to the other further away - the one Ben saw yesterday and felt shivers run down his spine. 

As if the further room is an anthill, the servants are hurrying to provide the queen in a straight line. Their hands contain everything from blankets to food, while constants murmurs are spread between them. 

“Bring more pillows!”

“Strawberries are her favorites.”

“Should we tell Mr. Palpatine?”

“Open the windows!” 

Ben doesn’t understand what’s going on or what is happening. 

Until he takes a deep breath. 

He can’t contain the groan that leaves his mouth - but he is quick to slam two palms across his nose with wide eyes. 

_ Holy shit _ ! Ben had never smelled anything so good in his life. It’s like a mixture of summer, peaches, and peppermint that blooms in his nostrils. It doesn’t take long before Ben becomes hyper-aware of the sudden need to- to-

He doesn’t know what but his glands start to itch like crazy and Ben can feel how swollen the one by his neck is. He can feel the sweat on his back clinging to his satin pajamas and he can feel himself becoming dizzy - almost like he is losing control of his body. 

With hands still covering his nose, Ben glances to the door furthest away - the one all the servants rush to. It must be a nesting room. 

He hears a low whine of pain and all the hairs on his body stand straight up. 

Rey is in heat. 

And Ben is going into rut. 

Ben didn’t think it would be possible to panic about going into rut while going into rut, but he still manages. Because he thinks about the fact that he’ll go crazy soon. He’s sure the moment he sees her -  _ smell her  _ \- he’ll lose it. Then Rey - that crazy damn Omega - will present her un-bitten gland and how can an Alpha in rut resist such luxury and he’ll bite her and be stuck for the rest of his life with fucking  _ pups  _ at the age of 18! 

No, no,  _ hell no!  _

Ben tries to think - think through the panic flooding around the rum and the smell of Omega in heat. Even if he’s holding his nose, the pheromones still tickle his mouth where he breathes through. 

It would be easy to just let go of his nose and breath in the smell of pure pleasure - to let his Alpha be. But the consequences are enough to keep him impacted. 

The thought of never seeing his family again is stronger than letting his Alpha take over. 

“Ah, he’s awake!” 

Ben jumps startled by the sudden voice, turning his head towards a young lady with matching dresses as the rest of the workers. Her lips are in an uncomfortable smile - as if she rather not talk to Ben. He isn’t sure if it’s because he’s completely new and suddenly in Miss Palpatine's bed, or if he’s an Alpha. 

Because just like the rest of the workers, they are all Beta’s. 

Ben glances behind the lady, watching as all the other women stare at him confused and miserable for not being able to help Rey. And Ben can’t help but feel weirded out. 

Is there not a single Omega in this entire palace that can help Rey?

If not help, there must at least be some educated Beta's who know of their Misses designation. 

Somewhere deep in Ben’s mind, an alarm rings warningly. 

Has Rey ever met an Omega? Does she think that every Omega acts the way she does - the right way, as she calls it? 

Has her grandfather tricked her to think that Omega’s only way in life is _this_? 

“M-Mr…”, the nervous woman asks, wiping the sweat of her palms against her black and white dress. “Miss Palpatine keeps crying for an A-Alpha and she wants to show you her- eh… her nest?” 

_ God, how unaware could they be?!  _ It’s as if they don’t know anything about their designation, anything about ruts and heats and-

Ben freezes in place, eyes widening when that same thought hits him again. 

_ They don’t know anything about their designation…  _

An idea hits him and Ben swallows, suddenly way too nervous to think clearly because this has to work. Otherwise, he’ll get in deep trouble. He’ll get those awful scars that Finn has and he’ll never see his family again. 

He has to act like the Alpha he never let himself be.

“ _ I’ll _ take care of her, she’s  _ my  _ Omega!”, Ben suddenly burst out in some kind of ‘possessive’ typical-Alpha behavior, jumping to his feet. The poor servant - startled by his sudden movement and the size of him hovering over her - shrieks in fear. The rest of the Beta’s all take several steps back in fright, eyes widening. 

At that moment, Ben is thankful for the stereotypes Beta has against Alpha and Omega. 

“Leave us be and if anyone even comes near my Omega, I’ll kill them!” 

Yes, that will do. Alpha’s can kill and with their unknowing knowledge, they won’t question Ben - a 18-year-old boy who has never hurt a fly. 

“B-but what about food?”, someone in the crowd asks and Ben becomes startled. Not expecting such a casual question. 

“Ehm... Eh, just leave it by the door.” Ben answers, before remembering that he has a part to act. He shakes his head, then points to the entrance. “Leave!” 

The Betas seems happy and relived, almost running out of the door before the last one closes it behind. Leaving Ben alone in the bedroom. 

A heavy sigh of relief escapes his lips before he covers his nose once again. Turning his head to the closet further in the room, he can now hear the shuffling and the whining better. Her small voice whispers in pain while blankets and pillows move around. 

If Ben even takes a step closer towards that room, he knows for a fact that it won’t end well. 

His body is already soaking wet with sweat and he has to dig his toes into the carpet to contain himself to not walk towards the Omega in heat. His dick is already half-hard and ready, and pictures of  _ her  _ flashes before his eyes. 

How she’d look in the nest, with a flushed face and a hand between her legs-

“ _ Fuck! _ ”, Ben screams to himself, before hurrying towards the door. 

He has to escape now that everyone thinks he’s helping Rey. 

It’s not easy being an Alpha - big and massive - trying to sneak around. Ben’s steps are supposed to be powerful, warn others to back off, and radiate self-esteem. But it’s the last thing he needs as he slowly, yet controlled walks around the massive mansion he’s stuck in. 

It’s not supposed to be so damn hard to be able to find a damn exit, but Ben speculates that he’s somewhere on the third floor or so - since he saw the top of several trees through Rey’s window. 

It’s as if her room is placed furthest away in the mansion - tucked away from the rest of its residents and the rest of society. 

Anxiety is bubbling in his stomach - feeling so bad for leaving a suffering, pleading Omega. Yet he knows it’s the Alpha in him that talks - that digs its way out after years of being pushed away by suppressants. And it’s angry, for Ben feels his sigh turn blurry and body dying of thirst - but not after water. 

He’ll lose himself soon and if he doesn’t escape in time, he’ll be stuck here for life. 

There isn’t much of a plan he has. Just find an exit, maybe steal a car and just leave. It’s kind of stupid and unrealistic, but Ben cannot afford to be pessimistic. Anything, just anything will do, as long as he’ll be able to meet his parents again. 

The hallways are long, many, and empty. The color red and gold go at long as it allows. The marble floors are covered in long carpets in the color of blood and several paintings of men and women - all with a vacant expression - are hung on the walls one after the other. Probably every member of the Palpatine-family. Ben works in a thrift shop but this is just fucking creepy. 

The hallways are empty as Ben hurries around with trembling steps, but stops when he hears voices. 

He sees two workers - probably guards - at the end of the hallway come his way, both busy in a conversation. 

Pure panic controls his body and before he knows it, he takes a sharp turn to the other hallway on his left and presses his body to the closest wall to cover himself from their sights. 

Ben stays still for seconds and tries to shrink himself against the wall - praying that they didn’t catch the sight of him. Yet those seconds go without any alarming shouts or screaming guards and Ben realizes that he’s safe for now. Ben relaxes. 

Thank God… 

“And what has the council said about this?” 

Ben feels his eyes widen and body freeze when he suddenly hears a rusty, old voice. Dripping of power and filthy attitude, of money and arrogance. It’s incredible how you’d be able to connect a voice you’ve never heard before to a face you’ve only seen once. 

But just of the little Ben has heard of him from Finn and Poe, he just knows.

Ben doesn’t even have to turn his head to see the gold-covered name on the wall - inches away from his head - to see whose office it belongs to. But he does anyway. 

_ ‘Mr. Sheev Palpatine’s Office’ _

...Fuck. Of all the damn places, he ended up hiding  _ here?! _

“Well sir, they weren’t happy about the decision. But if we can manage to get the board with us, we’ll be able to increase our percentage vote up to about 2,5 percent. It’s enough for the request to go through.” It’s Poe that’s talking - Ben realizes - and they seem to be discussing work. 

“Mhm… and this is Finn’s findings?”

“Yes sir, he’s been looking up the possibilities to get the board on our side.” 

Work seems to be Mr. Palpatine's passion since Rey claims to be lonely enough to yearn after human beings as gifts. And if it’s Mr. Palpatine’s passion, he’ll be too concentrated to hear Ben trying to sneak away. The guards are probably gone now and if Ben just steps away  _ real  _ careful, then he’ll-

“I made the right decision taking Finn away from Rey.”, Mr. Palpatine suddenly says and the name causes Ben to stop in track. “He works better as a right hand than an entertainer.”

“Yes sir, he is!” Poe seems to be shining, the way his boss talks so well of his partner. 

“The lonelier she is, the easier she is to control…”, the old man mumbles and Ben feels his blood turn to ice. “Just as I predicted, she wanted an Alpha in the end. Keep feeding her with Omega talk and she sucks it up like a sponge...” 

“About that, sir… Miss Palpatine went to heat just this morning. The Alpha is with her.” 

Ben can almost hear the old man grin, leaning back into his wheelchair. 

“How exciting. Let’s hope for grandchildren, then. She’ll be kept busy with them and that low-class Alpha too. Everything will go according to plan…”

Poe says something more but Ben can’t continue listening - feeling nauseated and disgusted all at the same time. It’s sickening how Palpatine talks about his granddaughter and suddenly questions are overloading in his already occupied mind. 

Is Rey aware of her grandfather's treatment? She can’t be, because she keeps talking about it so believable as if his words are the right ones. Yet he surrounds her with unknowing Beta’s and claiming that  _ this  _ \- pups and bites - is the right way for an Omega at this age. 

Is Rey even aware of what greatness an Omega can achieve today? Because Ben is sure Sheev Palpatine is. 

Does she know that he has kept her isolated on purpose? To control her? 

But why does he need to control Rey? 

A sudden grip of Ben’s shoulder causes him to gasp and before he knows it, he’s being snatched  _ away  _ from the office and not towards it. Ben doesn’t know if he should be relieved or not, since he’s being dragged further down the hall. Yet he releases a sign when they finally stop - turning around to find Finn completely horrified. 

“What are you doing here!?”, he hisses in a whisper, looking both ways of the hall then back at him. Eyes burning with a mixture of fear and anger. “You are supposed to tend Ms. Palpatine!” 

“I’m not  _ mating  _ that crazy bitch!” Ben wasn’t supposed to say that, but there is a fit of anger inside of him that just grows - catching up with the fear that moments ago dominated. “I want to go home, I just want to go home!”

“Shh!”, Finn almost cries in panic and frustration, looking around them once again like a crazed man in his fancy suit. “Be quiet, dammit!”

“Finn, please...” The hurt in his voice causes Finn to still, staring at Ben with widened eyes and he doesn’t understand why until a sob escapes his lips. “Please help me…” 

Ben doesn’t want to cry - not right now - but Ben hasn’t let himself actually  _ feel _ since he woke up this morning. 

But he realizes now that he’s terrified. 

Just three days ago, he was having an early dinner with his family - Leia and Han had made a simple soup that tasted heaven. They ate it while Han told the story of the time Chewie fought a kangaroo in Australia. Causing Leia and Ben to burst into laughter - even if they’ve heard the story thousands of times. 

Meantime, the phone was vibrating with notifications by his side and Leia had bombed Ben with knowing grins. By the time Han realized something was going on, the window had rattled and the Solo-Organa family had all looked down the window to find Rose and Hux with stones in their hands. 

“Hey, don’t throw rocks on my window!”, Han had screamed while Ben rushed out of the kitchen with a smile to go hang out with his friends. Happy to avoid an awkward conversation with his father who was already screaming after him. Leia had laughed loudly of Ben's escape.

That happy memory felt like a lifetime ago, when it was in fact, days ago.

Three days later, he’s been kidnapped and treated as an object. They have taken him off medication to force him into a rut and to fuck a girl he’s never seen - as if they were breeding dogs for show. He’s stuck in some kind of circus, surrounded by power, politics, money, and family drama he has no business in - and they will hurt him if he tries anything. 

Ben has no worth here if not his designation and he’s forced into a lifestyle he doesn’t want. 

Together with those statements, his hormones - hormones that haven't flown in his body for years - are suddenly unbalanced, too much and his body is reacting without him. Everything feels weird as if walking without gravity - and Ben just misses safety. 

He misses home.

_ How can he not cry?!  _

Is his family looking after him? Have his friends forgotten about him? 

Is he ever going to see them again?

Ben fully cries and Finn stares at him. Eyes reflecting his own and Ben can see the familiarity in his eyes. Understanding too, and Ben remembers that Finn had once been in his place. 

Maybe… maybe there is hope after all-

“What the fuck!?” Both Ben and Finn jump startled by the sound, turning their heads towards Poe who is walking towards them. Eyes burning with equal fear and anger as Finn had seconds gone. “What is he doing here?! What if Mr. Palpatine sees him?”

“Dameron-”, Finn tries with uncertainty but his partner interrupts. 

“He needs to get back to Ms. Palpatine before anyone knows of this.”

“Poe-” 

“ _ Finn _ .” Poe says his name as a command and it causes him to turn quiet. It’s a whole conversation just between their eyes and Ben can read it so well.

It seems obvious that Poe knows of this softer side of Finn because he tells him that they can not do anything. Orders are orders and if they are going to be safe themselves, they have to follow it. 

No matter how awful it is, they always come first. 

The humankind is selfish like that. 

Finn let his guilt-covered gaze fall to the floor and Ben feels his lower lips quiver. 

_ No... _

“Sorry, man.”, Dameron says, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Not seeming sorry at all. “Rules are rules. Boss’ orders.” 

Then he punches him hard enough in the stomach for Ben to double over with a gasp - feeling the air leave his body and replace it with unbearable pain. He can barely stand, but that's alright. 

The two of them are already dragging his lifeless body towards Rey’s room. Ben can't even fight them.  He doesn't even know his own body anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the fuckining will happen in the next chapter. 
> 
> Yes, I know you're excited ;))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, be aware and READ THE TAGS!!!

Ben is basically gone the second Poe Dameron had punched him in the stomach - somewhere between unconsciousness and being awake. He is aware that they are dragging his body - cursing and stopping now and then to take a rest or hide from workers of the house. But he can’t do anything because he doesn’t recognize his body, he simply can’t move anymore. Hormones are unbalanced and his functional systems are destroyed. 

But the seconds he feels her smell fill his nostrils, the ability to move is back - but with other agendas. 

Everything happens fast. That lovely smell, the combination of summer and peaches, suddenly runs in his system and the moment Ben lifts his head with a gasp, aware of where he is, he’s suddenly thrown to the floor and he doesn’t even manage to land before the door closes behind him. 

“No, no, no!”, Ben cries to himself, turning immediately around on the floor to bang on the door that is now locked. “Let me go, let me fucking go!”

The poor door rattles and holds on for dear life and Ben knows it’s pointless. His breath is heavy when he decides to give up, letting his sore palm run against the door as he places his forehead on it. 

He closes his eyes and swallows. Taking a few deep breaths. Trying to recognize his body but he can’t. Every bone is shaking and sweat pours down his body. He is too hot and he’s thirsty and it feels like anger just boils inside of him - but not the  _ screaming  _ type of anger. 

The anger of not having shown dominance yet, to not have claimed the Alpha of the room, and to not having bred the fertile Omega. 

The one who is mumbling in her sleep behind him, who smells so  _ fucking  _ delicious.

Ben whimpers, knowing that the moment he turns around his life will never be the same again. 

He hears blankets shuffling around, a soft moan, and one tiny movement that causes Ben to groan because a new fresh wave of pheromones fills the room. He can’t help it -  _ he  _ can’t control it. Ben turns around slowly.

“... _ fuck. _ ”

The room - the nesting room of Rey's - is  _ filled  _ with blankets and pillows. Every fabric in every color spread across the floor, walls, and corners. Silk, cotton, red, black, pink. Not so surprisingly - like the rest of this hell of a castle - even the nesting room is luxurious. There is a table furthest away with all sorts of food and a minifridge filled with bottles of water. It’s a cozy, safe space that makes one forget that the door is locked. 

What does take the attention is the big mattress in the middle of the room, where pillows and blankets are neatly stacked in a circle like a nest. 

In the middle of it is a naked Rey - sleeping like the sleeping beauty herself. 

Her body is golden tan under the dim light of the low lamp hanging from the ceiling - shaped in little stars. Her hair is set up in a big, messy bun on the top of her head that barely holds, yet it’s enough to show off her lean neck. Such an erotic piece of skin is suddenly not important, because the attention is on the pulsing gland. Even asleep, her hand is nestled between her legs and a small layer of sweat is covering her - face in a painful expression.

The sight is pleasing to the Alpha inside of him. He actually purs satisfied - happy that she hasn’t gone to someone else to ease the pain. But Ben stops the moment it reaches his ear - slapping a hand across his mouth with widened eyes. 

What the fuck? He just did that without  _ himself?  _ Why would he think like that - satisfied with knowing that Rey still holds on for him? Ben has slept in her bed, literally in a bed of her pheromones. Could it be that his Alpha felt the upcoming heat and has already claimed the Omega to be his during the shocking rut? The one that has broken through the moment suppressants stopped coming in?

As if Rey could smell his pheromones responding to hers, she twists and turns with painful groans before slowly opening her eyes. Blinking a few times before seeing Ben - his face terrified and body pressed to the door. 

“Alpha…”, she moans, eyes completely glazed and the way she says it - to  _ him!  _ \- causes all the blood to run down. She lifts her upper body with her trembling arms the best she can. “Alpha, please… it hurts.” 

Ben thinks he’s going to faint - blood pressure up the roof and he’s practically glued to the door. Every nerve in his body yearns for this - to take and dominate and it’s so weird because it’s something Ben has never even tasted, never touched, or had. It’s like yearning for a kick of a drug he’s never tried but his Alpha wants it and it wants it bad. 

He’s growing bigger, the animal that he has inherited from his mother’s father and he is strong too. 

Rey cries from the bed, curling into a ball as she screams into the pillow and Ben catches a sour smell that destroys the aroma of her heat. It causes his breath to hitch, the change like a slap across his face.

“Why doesn't Alpha want me?” Her shriek echoes against the walls and every hair on Ben’s body raises in panic. She sounds devastated - completely ruined. “Is my nest bad? Is it not good enough?” 

It worries him. He wants the smell of summer and peaches back. He wants her to calm down because even if Ben doesn’t want to mate her, it doesn’t mean that the nest is bad or that it’s her fault. 

“No, Rey…”, Ben mumbles. Slowly walking towards the bed paralyzed with his eyes stuck on her quivering body - face still crying into the pillow. He slowly sinks to his knees, gripping the edge of the bed for support as he licks his lips. Her gland is inches from his face. “It’s… It’s pretty. The nest is really good. It’s so good…” 

The last words fade into a low groan. Ben wants her to be happy and the nest, it isn’t that bad. It’s nice actually. Big. Cozy. Perfect for strong pu-

Rey rolls on the bed and Ben breaks eye contact with the pulsing gland, meeting her eyes instead. It’s swollen and wet with tears, her lips are quivering. 

“Really?”, she sniffles. “Is the nest good for you, Alpha? Am I good for you, Alpha?”

Ben is completely stum - has no idea what to say. He just wants the good smell back and for Rey to calm but he feels himself fall deeper. His Alpha wants to take her and Ben wants to run for his life - both personalities clashing into one. It causes a weird combination in his head and it’s just easier to stay silent. 

But his Alpha is winning the fight, so his head slowly starts to nod. 

A bright smile covers Rey's face and that perfect smell is back again - filling the room up and yes, this is how it’s supposed to be.

“Alpha, I want your knot…”, Rey whispers, a shaky palm cupping his cheeks. Letting her thumb caress the bruise on his cheek. Ben is completely dumbfounded. “Please can I have your knot? I’ll be such a good Omega for you, I promise, let me show you, let me show you.”

And she repeats herself several times as she grips his forearm and drags him to the bed. She doesn’t even need to use any type of force because Ben follows, his body is like jelly. Unstable and dizzy and completely gone, he stares at Rey wide-eyed once he’s on her bed. 

Her naked body pressed against his pajamas-covered one, face inches away from hers, and it’s so weird how his Alpha hasn't bothered glancing his eyes over her naked body yet. It’s as he wants to see if she’s good and submissive enough before actually looking if her hips are wide enough to carry. 

“Look, Alpha, look at all this slick!”, Rey cries with wet eyes and a shaky smile - clearly in pain but wanting to show how good she can be. A hand scoops some up from her inner thigh. “It’s all for you, everything is yours.” 

Then she puts her slick-covered fingers against his mating gland. 

All hell breaks loose. 

It’s as if Ben’s soul kind of faints and inside explodes the beast that he calls his Alpha. Within seconds Ben has her pinned under him - both her delicate wrist in his grip pressed over her head and Rey cries in full happiness.

“Please Alpha, I’ll be such a good Omega for you!” She looks like a wild animal. Feral and completely gone as she pushes down his pants and boxers with the heel of her feet. They slide down enough for his manhood to free and he’s hard as a rock. “Please can I have your knot Alpha? I want your cum in me, please!”

With her feet, she pushes his hip towards hers and the feeling of her wet heat against his hardness breaks out a loud groan from Ben’s parted lips. Rey whimpers, dragging her slick-covered cunt across him over and over again.

Ben can’t help but stare at the way Rey heaves, whimpers, and drools for him. He’s never seen anything like this before. not even in porn, but his body is reacting without him. His dick is painfully hard, sweat is soaking him from head to toe and his whole body is shaking. 

Is this what they are? Is this what Ben really is, under all the suppressants he takes? Just an inhuman, wild animal?

His thoughts are interrupted by a pleasure he’s never felt before - causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. He feels himself sink into an unbelievable heat.

“Alpha!”, Rey cries and she somehow manages to free her wrist from his grip. She throws her arms around his shoulder and drags her down with him. It causes Ben and Rey to gasp loudly for he slowly sinks into her more. 

He’s losing his virginity - so does Rey and Ben never thought his first time would be like this. In a heat room, forced and part of a sick game he has no value in beside his designation. The fact that this is just a breeding show causes him to panic but the smell of Rey’s happiness, wonderful aroma and it’s equally wonderful heat around him blurs everything in his brain. 

He’s finally pushed all the way inside, to the hilt, and Ben gasps loudly against her scalp. It isn’t until now that Ben notices how small she is compared to him - her gasping lips pressed against his chest. How petite she is and he wonders why nature has made Alphas massive and Omegas the opposite. 

Suddenly the arms around his shoulder tighten and her hips start to move on their own. Searching for friction. “Please… please!”, she whispers and Ben somehow knows exactly what to do. At least, his Alpha does. Ben is somewhere else right now - gone as long as the rut will go. 

With his arms by Rey’s head and hips between her thighs, Ben pushed forward and the way Rey keens into his soaked skin with a new wave of slick tells him that he’s doing something right. 

_ He’s having sex _ , Ben thinks as he clenches his eyes. Trying to control the pleasure that he can’t catch up with as he moves.  _ Holy shit, he’s having sex! _

In school, they said that it must be consensual. That they always have to ask the girl if she consents. But what about the boys? Shouldn’t they also consent? 

Ben didn’t actually want this. 

And they said that it could be awkward the first time, that they’ll maybe feel like they have no idea what to do at all. That they always should wear a condom. 

But there is nothing awkward about the situation - just desperation - and Ben feels like he knows  _ exactly  _ what to do. How to pleasure the Omega and how to end this properly - reflexes deep inside of him that comes with his designation. 

There is nothing to protect them from pregnancy. 

But those lessons were meant for Beta’s - for normal human beings. Ben is no Beta. He’s an Alpha and his whole life has tried to be anything but that. Tried to be something he’s not and his parents did too. They just couldn’t accept him like this and it causes Ben to become blinded by the sadness which quickly turns to rage. 

It somehow feels like if Ben knew himself, knew his Alpha better, he wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place. He would’ve been able to resist this and be stronger.

Ben's eyes start to sting. It’s like a knife has sliced his heart by the realization.

Do his parents really love him then, if  _ this  _ is what he really is?

At the same time, Rey starts to become impatient and it does not please him at all. Not when he’s in this mood. 

“Alpha, knot please I need your knot-”, she sobs but stops midway by an uncontrollable grip around her throat. Causing her to gasp as Ben leans out to look her straight in her soul. Sitting on his heels.

“Be quiet, Omega!”, he hisses, baring his teeth. “I’ll give you everything you need and you're going to take it. Do you hear me?” 

Her eyes widen and he sees a fear that’s connected with respect and the need to please. 

_ Good. _

“Y-yes.”, Rey wheeze - eyes tearing. “I’m sorry...” 

With hard movements, he draws her fragile ankles into his hands and places them over his shoulder before thrusting into her body again. He’s so incredibly angry and furious for no damn reason, so he punishes Rey with the same slow rhythm as before. 

Rey is quiet though. With both her hands over her mouth and eyes clenched, she looks like she’s almost suffering. He eyes her breasts that jump for every thrust and then further down her hips where his hands are gripping for support. 

They’re good and wide enough. 

“Good Omega…”, he mumbles, turning up the tempo and small, little whimpers escape her mouth every time her body jumps up further into the nest. 

Ben is sure that if he wasn’t in heat, he’d finish a long time ago. But there is something inside of him that keeps it all together and the biggest guess is the rage. That feral need to dominate and show how it’s supposed to be done because even if the pleasure is enormous, that’s not the goal. That’s not what Ben thinks of. 

It’s to make the Omega know that he’s the best there is and that she’ll carry his legacy forward. 

_ It’s so fucking sick.  _

For some reason, his eyes still sting, and Ben’s Alpha hates it. Uncontrollable tears leak out of his eyes and it only makes him angrier so he just fucks the Omega harder, watching her hands grip the covers under her and loud moans escaping her parted lips. 

It’s disgustingly hot watching Rey squirm and cry in pleasure, a pleasure _he_ creates, and his hands grip the tan meat of the back of her thighs resting on his own. Sweat makes them both shine under the dim light. 

“Y-you feel so good Alpha!”, Rey cries. Ben meets her eyes and he knows she’s close - he is too. A bubbling pleasure tightening in his abdomen.

“Yeah? Are you going to take this knot, Omega? Can you take it?”, he mumbles uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks, and Rey nods completely crazed. Thrusts becoming more erratic and her eyes even more unfocused. 

“Yes, I’ll take it - I need your cum, Alpha!” Then she arches her chest, her plumb tits still moving with his thrusts as she looks straight into his eyes and cries; 

“Ben!” 

It’s enough. 

Ben falls over, almost crushing Rey under him if it wasn’t for his hands catching the fall and he groans into the pillow beside her head - a pleasure he has never felt before  _ exploding  _ inside of him. Sending sharp spikes of complete bliss all across his body, every cell, and nerve. 

His knot inflates, which hasn’t happened since he was 14 and Rey actually screams when it locks inside of her - spurts of cum after cum filling her up and her whole body rattles by the orgasm. Ben does the same, gasping for every shot of semen. He didn’t know it was possible to orgasm for so long - didn’t know pleasure like this existed. 

It takes several seconds before both of them settle down - their breathing just loud gasps and the room smelling of sex. Like a reflex, he turns them around so the Omega won’t be crushed under him. The movement causes yet another spurt and Rey moans shakily. 

Ben swallows, staring up at the ceiling. His cheeks are wet and his eyes swollen.

_ Holy shit… _

“Alpha… so good…”, Rey mumbles against his chest before sitting up, lips in a lazy smile. Her eyes are still unfocused yet she starts to open up the buttons of his pajamas that are completely soaked by sweat. It goes slowly and by the time it’s off, Rey is already back in heat again. Gasping in pain and running her palms down his naked chest. “I need more… more.”

She starts to grind into his knot, pushing herself down even further and Ben thinks he sees stars under his eyelids when he throws his head back - slick coating him in only a few seconds.

It doesn’t take long before Ben turns them around once again - thrusting inside of her the best he can. Pushing his pubic bone against her clit. Rey cries, hugging him hard and panting his name like a mantra. His Omega is so satisfied. 

Ben cries against her shoulder, tears wetting the tan skin, all while thinking that his seed will take better if she cums again.

He hears Rey come to an end - her moans erratic and arms tightening. Before Ben knows it, he can feel her lips suck on his gland with no warning whatsoever and it’s as if everything slows down. 

It’s like deja vu. It’s like Ben knows what happens next. He only has the chance to gasp by the sudden pleasure - feeling his eyes widen as Rey orgasm - her whole body spasming under him. 

She cries against his gland before digging her teeth right into the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, realizing that I've never even written a heat/rut/non-con scene before: 👁👄👁


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags pleth !!!

For some reason, Ben doesn’t claim Rey back. 

As Ben pounds her from behind, with a palm pressing her head to the bed and the other around her hips to maintain her squirming body, he’s faced with the sight of her pulsing, inflamed gland. 

“Mine, you’re fucking mine”, he hisses when Rey cries loudly - clawing the poor sheet under them. His eyes never leave the unbitten flesh. “I’m going to fill you with pups and make you mine.”

“Yours, Alpha - please, I’m yours!” She’s crying in earnest, meeting his thrust and making the obscene sound of flesh slapping flesh even louder. “I want your pups, I want your baby in me!” 

His abdomen tightens and he groans loudly into the sweaty skin of her tan back. Her words make him vibrate in pleasure and the Alpha wants to breed her until she’s nice and full of him. The foggy mind of his Omega is connected to him now and Ben can feel her pleasure and dying need to carry his pup. 

She truly loves her Alpha, for there is a slight pressure over his heart that tells of her emotions - adoration and worship. It’s a confidence boost that feeds the Alpha more than he can handle. Making him more possessive and animal. 

There isn’t much left in Ben anymore. It was two days ago since they got locked here and rut has completely taken him, just like heat has taken her. Never in his life would Ben think that a sex-smelling nest would make him satisfied and that imagining Rey pregnant make him so turned up. 

It’s like the thought motivates him to keep fucking and fucking until they are nothing but unconscious bodies in a forgotten room. It motivates him to care for her - feeding her fruits with his fingers once she’s knotted, composed and half-asleep. There is no consideration to consequences, age, or dreams. 

Ben doesn’t want to breed Rey - he doesn’t want to be here. But when in rut, there is nothing of him left but the Alpha that has always been Ben’s curse. And the Alpha wants nothing but to claim the Omega submitting to him - just like she claimed him. 

But Ben doesn’t let him. It’s the only thing that he has a hold on - like hanging on nothing but one contained tread. Ben can’t let his Alpha take that step, even if it’s half too late. 

So the Alpha doesn’t, but he makes sure that the Omega knows who she belongs to. Since he can’t claim her, it only makes him angrier and violent. There are bite marks everywhere on her body but  _ there _ \- thighs, arms, and even ass-cheeks. Red and irritated just like himself and Rey had screamed in pain when he bit, yet she’d humbled herself in silence and spread her quivering legs like a good Omega - tears pouring from her eyes. 

It’s a surprise that no one has checked on their heiress, for she had let out cries so eerie it even made Ben shiver. 

“Alpha”, Rey suddenly gasps, throwing her head back and it’s a movement Ben hasn’t allowed, so he pushed her cheek back against the bed aggressively. She whimpers but obeys quietly - doing anything for her Alpha. 

“Stay fucking still!”, he spits, hips thrusting more erratically. Drool pools under her mouth. “You're gonna knot up good for me and keep all that cum inside - right where it's supposed to be!”

Rey nods frantically, but it’s barely visible the way her whole body trembles in pleasure. 

Ben places his grip around her neck before pushing forwards her back towards his chest - now sitting up with the Omega in his lap. Rey throws her head back, resting it against his shoulder as Ben pounds into her obedient body, panting against her temple. The sounds leaving her mouth only push him on and her hands find their way to his hair - damp with sweat and hanging messily around his face. 

Ben cups her abdomen and pants into her ear, repeating himself. “Gonna fill you with pups, make you mine…” 

Rey’s entire body tenses and sobs fill the room anew, only louder this time. She’s close, right over the edge and only a knot will push her down. 

“Knot, please”, Rey whimpers, tears streaming down her face. At this rate, their meeting thrusts are uneven and messy in enthusiasm. “Please,  _ please knot, I need your knot-” _

Ben’s grip tightens around her neck before whispering in her ear. “Come.” 

How can she not obey her Alpha? 

Rey falls into orgasm hard, crying loudly and throwing her legs like a caught rabbit as her fingers tighten around his curls. The way her cunt clench around him makes Ben grunt harshly and together with the connection, the ability to now  _ feel _ her, her orgasm fades into his. 

It’s the most overwhelming and proud feeling an Alpha can come across. To feel an orgasm  _ he  _ created for his Omega and to feel  _ her _ satisfaction - her happiness of knowing that she’ll be the one to carry his legacy forward. The Omega feeds to his ego just like she’s supposed to and Ben is supposed to prove her expectation right by claiming her. 

He’s supposed to claim her - but he can’t. He fucking  _ can’t! _

The Alpha curses loudly before digging his teeth into her shoulder, knot inflating the moment he feels blood fill his mouth and orgasm take him down the rabbit hole. 

Rey screams in pain horribly and it echoes through the whole mansion. No one comes to ensure if she's alright. 

The sound of water drops falling into the water doesn’t calm Ben one bit. It used to at home, when he’d fill his bath with hot-hot water that made his skin burn and Leia used to complain when she’d put her hand in.  _ Just like your grandfather _ , she had mumbled while shaking her hand off the warmth and Ben didn’t know if it was an Alpha thing or just a normal trait he carried. 

But it didn’t matter, because, at the end of the day, he’d lay in his way-too-small tub and sighed satisfied. Sometimes he’d steal his mother's soap and surrender himself with bubbles, always taking just a scoop. Leia would kill him if he smelled of  _ her _ English Rose - Han would just kill him by laughing at him. 

It was the same bath Ben had been excited for when walking home after spending that day down the beach with his friends - celebrating the start of summer. Wasn’t that a week ago?

Now he’s laying in a bigger tub, probably miles away from the one at home, and this tub actually fits his enormous size. He doesn’t have to shrink himself until thighs start to cramp and there is even soap in the water, but it smells superficial - like a hotel. The bubbles that enlightened him once is now reflecting the small picture of him thousands of times. It’s a nightmare.

Ben doesn’t want to look at himself. He’s thankful when Rey scoops a handful and throws them in the air - lips in a half-hearted smile. 

“It looks like snow.” Ben only stares at her across the bath with apathy, eyes half-closed and mouth in a straight line. The sound of shuffling fabric and maids working diligently is heard from outside the bathroom door. Ben doesn’t even care that they’ll witness the sheets that have been enduring five days of fluids and smell of sex. It’s disgusting, but so is the whole household. 

It’s an awkward silence except for Rey’s slight movements that cause the water to dance. They’re pressed to each end of the tub and Ben can feel Rey being troubled and worried. The bite isn’t really needed to know that - her face tells it all. 

“Does it hurt?” It’s the first time Ben has opened his mouth since their cycle ended, his mind completely blank and sanity erased. His forced rut left him with nothing but an empty body and a throbbing gland marked as hers. 

Because once Ben’s foggy mind started to clear up and pictures of Rey with a round belly disappeared, all that was left was the realization. Of what had happened, of his parents' mistake by declining their son's designation, of the consequences that will come after this. Palpatine forced him into rut, they lost their virginities, they had unprotected sex - several times. Rey might be pregnant and it makes Ben panic. 

They won. Ben let them win. They turned his designation against him for their own benefit and now he’s marked. He’s claimed at eighteen by a brainwashed girl he barely knows who might carry his child. 

It’s a nightmare and it’s a nightmare he can’t handle. He wants to be with his parents and he wants to play Pokemon Go with his friend in secret so no one bullies them at school and he wants to work at his father's shop and enjoy his youth while he can and he wants to go home,  _ home, home! _ It’s a spiral of memories that’ll never be remade and it takes him further into the hole of depression, leaving him like this. 

An empty shell. 

The question takes Rey off guard. She has been trying to speak to him since they woke up this morning with the realization that it has ended - after five, blurry days. It had been awkward for her, since they were both naked and covered in sweat, spit, and cum. Crusty and smelly. But Ben had simply stared into the wall for minutes, Rey glancing at him shyly, before he’d walked straight to the bathroom robotically. She came a few moments later. 

“What?” 

Ben nods towards her body and Rey looks down. The bubbles cover her chest, but it still doesn’t hide the bites he left on her. There is one on her shoulder and two on her arms. Three more below her waist, if Ben remembers correctly. 

“Oh, it’s fine!”, she says with a chuckle, brushing it off. “Don’t feel a thing.” 

It’s a lie, Ben feels that through the bond together with disappointment. She doesn’t understand why he hurt her, why he bit her everywhere but  _ there. _

She feels frustrated by a knowledge she has tried to ignore for years and she still won’t admit it now.

Rey seems to understand that Ben can  _ see  _ her now, swallowing embarrassed before sinking further down the bath. Their feet don't even meet - it’s that big. 

“Does…” she nods towards his neck this time. “Does it hurt?” 

Ben’s jaw clenches and Rey doesn’t need to have his teeth marked in her gland to know what he’s feeling. 

She sinks further into the water. 

Ben hasn’t left Rey’s bed for a week. He’s simply laying there, under the duvet and rots. Meanwhile, while staring into a reverie and letting his depression consume him, his pastime activity is to feel Rey through the bond. 

Like going to the dentist as a kid and sitting in the waiting room, painting with some crayons he found spread on the floor in the child's-corner on a stained paper, just to make the time go. Until it’s his turn. 

Ben does exactly that, the light entertainment, just like the crayons, is to analyze Rey’s mind. Except he doesn’t know what he’s waiting on. No one is going to call his name. 

Besides the fact that Ben can now smell Rey’s every emotion, the bite somehow connects to her mind like a string. Since he hasn’t claimed her back, Rey doesn’t have the same ability. 

It’s killing her not to know what he’s thinking but him to know her - everywhere. 

At first, Rey had felt panicked over his depression but she hides it well behind that Palpatine smile. Because she got what she wanted, right? She got the Alpha she wished for. 

“Ben, let’s go to the garden! The flowers have bloomed beautifully and I want to show you my favorite kind.” She rambles, sitting beside him on the bed while running her fingers through his hair. Ben closes his eyes while she talks. “They always remind me of my mother, she used to smell like that flower. I don’t know what it’s called - grandfather doesn’t let me have any books so I can’t look it up. Maybe you know the name of it, Alpha?” 

Ben doesn’t answer. “...Alpha?”

Next, Ben can feel her anger. 

“Why aren’t you speaking, Ben? Are you trying to ignore me?” Ben is deadly quiet, feeling Rey’s impatience. “It’s not funny anymore, when are you going to wake up? I want you to wake up right now, Alpha - I won’t tolerate this any longer!” It’s not an innocent impatience, but dark and foul - one of a spoiled rich girl who gets everything she wants. 

His silence causes her to burst. She stands up and screams; “I’m telling my grandfather!” before walking towards her door and slamming it hard after herself. 

It even comes to a point where Ben opens his eyes to see Poe hovering over him with his dumb, fucking suit. He looks like he’s about to combust, face red and veins ready to pop. Ben doesn’t really care, just blinks away the sleep.

“Why didn’t you bite her back?”, he hisses and Finn stands behind him - worried as always. “Do you know what you have done? Do you know what the old man will do to you?”

In some sense, this is the only fight Ben has won between him and Palpatine. Sure, they forced him to fuck and breed her. They made her believe that he loves her in the beginning and that he was alright with being a fucking gift, just to satisfy her. 

But in the end, they would never brainwash him. They would never be able to break his mind and forget his family and friends. The only thing Ben has left is his heart - Palpatine won’t take that away from him. 

Ben slowly sits up on his elbows and both Finn and Poe seem to take a few steps back. Maybe it’s the unsuppressed Alpha that seems to scare them when he looks Poe straight in the eyes and says;

“Fuck you.” 

Dameron stares at him back before he huffs, then turning around to leave the room in anger. Finn gives him a look that screams of guilt, before lowering his head and following his partner. Ben goes back to hiding under the duvet, closing his eyes. 

Rey is used to getting everything she wants, and after a few days of anger, the next feeling comes.

Confusion.

It causes conflict for the Omega because she doesn’t understand what’s wrong. She has the Alpha but doesn’t have his heart. The girl who has everything suddenly doesn’t. However, Rey doesn’t understand that and is confused instead. That confusion turns to distress and Ben isn’t her Alpha or in rut, so he doesn’t really feel the need to calm her. 

Rey cries for days. 

She lays beside him on the bed and digs her head into her pillow - her body trembling while she sobs. Ben is as completely still as he’s been for a week, while he does his and digs through her mind. The thoughts are too loud to ignore and too painful for his body to endure, so he looks through each emotion. 

Rey thinks about Finn, how she wished for a best friend and got just that. She doesn’t understand why their friendship went smoothly, but not her and Ben’s relationship. What she doesn’t know is that Finn has tried to escape several times… 

It’s also the worry that she isn’t pleasing enough as an Omega. She goes through every sentence her grandfather has told her how an Omega should act and tries to find her wrongs. She doesn’t think she was submissive enough, nor has an appealing body for Ben. Rey realizes that he never touched her chest and it scares her. 

She even considers having a boob job. 

Then lastly is her worry for the pup.  _ Fuck,  _ she truly thinks she’s carrying his pup and it’s the first thing that has caused Ben to react in a week - his stomach to clench painfully in agony. The constant self-degrading makes her doubt herself as an Omega - she thinks she won’t be able to raise the pup on her own. 

Rey cries and cries until she’s as quiet like him. It’s not until Ben feels an ache right under his heart that he doesn’t recognize, that makes him curious enough to actually move. Every limb cracks when he slowly turns to his side, watching Rey’s sleeping form beside him. Her palm cupped over her heart, eyebrows furrowed and eyes wet and swollen. 

Pain. It’s pure pain. Rey wishes to go back to when they were in heat and rut - when they moved in sync, we're happy and satisfied with their designation. That’s the difference between Ben and Rey. She thinks she’s nothing but an Omega, Ben thinks he’s more than an Alpha. 

Ben blinks while staring at Rey, realization slowly hitting him. Her pain gives him some kind of hope. That even if she’s blinded by her designation and brainwashed to think that kidnapping someone for their own pleasure is right, she somehow understands that something is wrong. Otherwise, she wouldn’t feel hurt. 

Ben slowly lays down again, this time facing the sleeping girl. His weakened hand caresses her cheek, remembering. Maybe it’s the fact that he isn’t suppressed, but Ben thinks that she was a very good Omega. He just knows that not many would be able to handle the Alpha Ben is - this awful, possessive animal that he inherited from his grandpa. But she did. Rey had done anything to please him, even when he bit her or hissed at her or pushed her around to his liking. His voice often echoes in her head. 

_ “Good Omega…” _

In her own, fucked-up way, Rey truly loves him. 

Maybe… maybe he can use that to his own advantage and get back to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

The punishment comes soon enough. 

It was only yesterday that Rey cried herself to sleep beside Ben’s lifeless body. The whole week has been nothing but despairing for the Omega, who has been jumping through emotions back and forth. From anger to disappointment to pain, then all over again. It has become background noise to Ben by now, who had spent his time snooping through her feelings with the help of the bond. She had bitten him, after all - he can’t help it. 

“Ben, Ben!” 

But a new fresh feeling sweeps through his soul coming from the Omega. It’s pure joy; a first since their cycle ended about a week ago, and he can’t help but sit up in curiosity.  Rey jumps down next to him on her bed with a big smile. She’s glowing and it smells of peaches, pheromones sparkling around her, and Ben likes it for some reason. It’s odd. Maybe her emotions are contagious? Either way, it’s a comfort after a week of dread and it’s enough to catch his attention. 

The Omega takes his hands into her own with a giggle, as if everything that happened is forgotten and Ben is surprised by the sheer, innocent joy that fills her mind. 

“I talked to grandpa and he has booked us a trip to Bora Bora - a whole month! Isn’t that amazing?” Ben’s eyes widen but Rey is too delighted to notice. “I think it can be good to leave this room and see stuff together. To talk about us and our future. For the baby, you know!” 

“...Baby?”, Ben mumbles with a hoarse voice, completely terrified. Rey nods and drags his palms to her abdomen. How many times didn’t Ben caress her stomach and hope for a pup during the rut? Now, the thought makes blood leave his face. “A-are you…”

Oh, God. Oh no. Please,  _ please- _

“I haven’t taken a test or anything, but I just  _ know  _ that I am. I can feel it!”  _ She is so happy, why is she so happy, she’s just eighteen-  _ “I can’t wait for our family to grow, Alpha! I don’t want to be alone ever again, so let's create many beautiful pups, okay? Oh, I can’t wait!”

But the glow in Rey’s eyes slowly dies and her voice lowers. “I'm so happy…”  Ben swallows, completely frozen to the spot when her eyes start to tear. A smile appears through the suppressed pain; half-hearted and heartbroken.  “I just… I just wished  _ you _ were happy too...”

Ben’s heart breaks with her for some reason when that burning pain from yesterday returns to rest under his ribcage. It’s not his feeling, Ben tries to remind himself. It’s not  _ him _ that feels so miserable - he  _ can’t _ feel miserable for his kidnapper, right? 

A tense silence fills the room and it almost suffocates both of them before Rey stands up abruptly and shakes her head, turning to her wardrobe. “I should start packing…” 

The Omega leaves him alone, sounds of shuffling clothes coming from the door further away. Ben lets his eyes rest at his palms which cupped Rey’s stomach only seconds ago and they somehow burn. He swallows, eyes stinging by the thought that soon he’ll be even further away from his family - somewhere on a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. Palpatine has really done it now; this is his punishment for not claiming Rey back. 

But what Palpatine doesn’t know is that the Alpha they used him for has made him stronger and confident.  Ben turns his palms into fists. Palpatine has made his move, now it’s Ben's turn.

The servants don't have to drag Ben out of the bed the next day to prepare him for the long trip to Bora Bora. No, he jumps out himself and goes straight to the bathroom to freshen up. The poor workers must’ve been confused since they’ve taken care of him the last week as if he’s been bedridden. But today, there is a fire inside of him that is ready to transform into an explosion. 

B en has a plan to escape and it’s going to happen today. 

By the time the sun is standing in the middle of the sky, everything is ready. Suitcases after suitcases are rolled out the room filled with Rey’s stuff but also his. Rey had apparently bought him enough clothes to last him a whole lifespan - as if he's her doll to play dress-up with. Her excuse had been that she had nothing to do, so she simply online-shopped stuff worth thousands of dollars. Such a simple thing for her to say.

“There we go, all set!” Rey sighs with a smile, watching the servants roll out the last suitcases before turning to the Alpha. “What do you think of my dress? I’ve bought it just for today!”

Ben watches her make a swirl, the pink fabric flowing around her middle. It’s tightened by the waist and the small straps do nothing to hide the healing teeth marks of his on her shoulders and arms. The sight makes him embarrassed. 

“It’s pretty…” Ben mumbles with a tinted face and it seems to enlighten the Omega to the maximum. In fact, she’s completely joyful that Ben is now interacting with her again. Not that he wants to, but whatever he has to say and do to make her happy… 

“Miss Palpatine, the car is ready.” They both turn around at the same time and the sight of Dameron causes Ben’s body to tense in disgust. The Beta seems to sense it, for his lips turn into an eerie grin. “I’ll be the one to escort you to the airport.” 

“Oh,” Rey says, tilting her head. Unaware of the electrifying shocks sent between Ben and Poe. “I thought Finn would drive us?”

“Unfortunately, Finn is busy at the moment. I hope Miss Palpatine won’t mind the changes of plans.” 

Dameron makes sure to only face Rey - as if Ben isn’t important enough to address. Ben guesses he isn’t; his only role is to breed the heiress, after all.

“I don’t mind. I just wanted to see Finn once before I go,” Rey explains with a smile. “But he’ll be here when I get back, so I guess it’s fine.” 

They walk down several stairs and take an elevator down to the garage, where a big black Range Rover is loaded with the suitcases in the truck. Ben hurries to get the backseat behind the driver's seat, he  _ needs  _ to sit behind the driver, but a sudden grip around his wrist from the Beta’s hand has the Alpha freeze in place. 

Has Poe found out about Ben’s plan?

“You need to wear an eye cover to the airport,” Poe explains coldly and Ben stills. No, no he needs to see. Otherwise, he can’t fulfill the plan and he’ll be stuck here forever. 

“I don’t want to,'' Ben whispers with a deadly voice and it seems to catch the Omega’s attention. Rey stops walking towards the backseat, catching the tension; a Cold War breaking out right in front of her eyes. 

Poe shrugs his shoulders. “Boss’ order.”

Then Ben is reminded of his only weapon that may be stronger than any orders from Palpatine himself. And the weapon is right now watching their fight of threatful stares and loaded words with a worried expression. Ben might not have money, nor any power, but he does have something no one else in this mansion has;  Rey’s affection. 

The Alpha turns to Rey with saddened eyes. “I don’t like covering my eyes; I’m claustrophobic.”

Rey stares at her Alpha with uncertainty, as if deciding to buy a pleading child candy or not, before turning to Dameron with braided fingers, biting her lips concerned. “Is it really necessary…?” 

“Of course, Miss! It’s Mr. Palpatine’s orders-” Poe cries, but Ben is quick to add more sympathy. 

“It might push me into an episode… ” he says, referring to last week when he had done nothing but rot in the bed. 

Those words absolutely terrify Rey - her face turning pale by the fact this peacefulness they’ve created might get destroyed if Ben will be robbed of his sight. The reason for Rey's giddiness has been the trip but the majority is that her Alpha is talking, standing, and looking her in the eyes again. Even if they both know it’s a facade; nothing but a band-aid on an open wound, it’s enough. Ben  _ is _ happy. 

It’s the only thing Rey wants and she always gets what she wants. 

Suddenly, there isn’t anything left to add. “No eye cover.” 

Poe panics immediately. “But Miss-” 

“I said no eye cover!” Rey screams, stomping her foot like the spoiled child she is before walking towards the backseat again; anger seeping from her like radioactive waves. “Listen to me or else I’ll tell grandpa that you're disobeying my orders!”

Ben gives Poe a winning smirk before jumping into the car. First obstacle down, now to the second. 

The further away they drive towards the airport, the more Ben realizes that they’re literally nowhere - at least nowhere he has been before. The moment Poe drove out the garage, security after security check, there was nothing but savanna around them even half an hour into the drive. The sun is hitting them directly and as far as the eye can see, there is nothing but dried landscape. 

E ven though the AC is on and an awkward yet calmed silence lingers, Ben is sweating like crazy. In nervousness, anxiety, and fright.  He’s about to execute the plan, a plan he came up with only yesterday night, completely unprepared and made up within an hour. Ben might really die today.  If Suppressed Ben was present, he’d laugh then panic. There is nothing sane about this. Either it’ll work or it’s the end. But Alpha Ben is ready with his newly found confidence and willpower to risk it all to reach his goal; getting back to his family. 

Ben glances at Rey, who’s staring out the window, and then at Poe, whose sharpened eyes are stuck on the road.  It’s now or never. 

“Hey, I need to take a piss,” Ben suddenly says, interrupting the calm that  _ just  _ settled between the three of them.

Poe gives him a distasteful look through the mirror; either by the foul language or his whole existence. “And what the fuck do you want me to do about it?” 

“Poe!” Rey cries but Ben is quick to respond. 

“I really need to go, so just pull over real quick.” 

Poe chuckles humorlessly. “The hell I will. Wait until we reach the airport, it’s only an hour left.”

They all know it’s impossible and the Omega rolls her eyes. 

“The road is empty. I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” Rey gives Ben a small smile once she’s done eyeing Dameron skeptically. “Just hurry up - we don’t want to be late to the airport.” 

Once again, the Beta sighs defeated while driving a bit from the road. Ben feels his eyes twitch, adrenaline pumping through his body and palms to sweat, wiping them off hurriedly as the car slows down. No one seems to notice Ben’s change in breathing or suspect that anything weird is going on, but it doesn’t make him any less uneasy. 

Ben has never used violence before,  _ never,  _ and it scares the shit out of him - everything could go wrong. But as Poe turns off the car and glares at Ben once again, telling him to jump out of the car and do his business, the Alpha suddenly finds it much easier knowing that it’s this asshole that will suffer and not anyone else. 

“Well? Are you going or not-” 

Ben seizes forward and with the crook of his arm, cuff it around Poe’s neck. 

The Beta lets out a voice that’s a combination of surprise and sudden cut of air, gurgling like he’s underwater as he trashes his leg by the brake and gas pedal. Dameron digs his fingers into Ben’s arm, drawing blood, but the Alpha only clenches his eyes and presses his face into the headrest to reach him better. It is the thought of freedom that makes it easier to press against his throat, to ignore the pain and the jerking movements, but also a wicked sense of dominance hearing Poe's struggle to breathe. 

It’s like fuel to his designation; another man’s suffering is his Alpha's encouragement. 

Rey, however, starts to scream completely horrified by the sight. “Ben! What are you doing?! Let him go!”  She throws herself on top of Ben to seize his arm, as if Poe’s constant scratching on his forearm wasn’t enough, but the Omega is weak against him. Rey starts to cry in earnest fear, tears streaming down her face and body trembling against his. “Ben, no! Stop it!” 

Ben thinks a few more seconds would do good, enough for the Beta to pass out, but hearing Rey’s cutting shriek and souring pheromones fill the car is bothering. So Ben lets go a bit earlier, but still - he has no time to lose. 

With enough adrenaline to blind him completely, which is probably for the best knowing that Ben would never dare to do such things, he jumps out of the car fast and opens the door to the driver seat. There is Poe, heaving and wheezing for air, all pale and with widened eyes, gripping his throat as if to assure no arm is there to cut off his air again. 

“Get the fuck out!” Ben screams, grabbing him by the collar and simply throwing him out of the car and to the hot, empty savanna that surrounds them. Like a defeated tower, he crumbles to the ground and continues to gasp for oxygen

“Poe!” Rey jumps out, runs around the car, and falls beside him - screaming his name and weeping over his weak body. She probably scratched her knees but doesn’t seem to care. “Oh God, Poe! Are you alright? Poe!” 

With no time to lose, Ben jumps into the driver seat and starts the car - engine making its wonderful sound. With trembling hands, he grips the wheel and pants, taking a second to breathe, to just breathe,  _ just breathe just breathe.  _ He’s so close to freedom, it’s just by his fingertips. One push down on the gas pedal and he’ll get away from Palpatine, Dameron and-

“Ben!” 

Ben shouldn’t, he absolutely should have  _ not _ , but he turns to Rey anyways. And he regrets it the moment he does. 

This morning, Rey has fixed her hair into three small buns and she wore that light summer dress in order to look perfect but still impress him. Like a model Sheev Palpatine tried to mold her to, a model of an obedient, unnatural Omega, she whirled in front of him happy and excited. Because she was happy and excited. Wasn’t she? 

Now the same sparkling eyes are filled with shed tears and her petite, quivering body sitting by the Beta is covered in sand - dress dirty of dust and hair a loose mess around her round face. She stares at him with fright, but not the fright she feels for Dameron. It’s a different kind she has felt before and a kind that she fears the most; that squeezes his heart painfully and makes it hard to breathe. 

Ben realizes it’s the knowledge she’s been pushing down and tried to ignore for years, that swims its way up the surface like a dolphin. Fast and gut-wrenching; it has her destroyed right there, in the middle of nowhere and Ben gasps when it reaches him through the bond. 

Nobody wants her. Rey knows that Finn never wanted her, she knows that he tried to escape several times, and she knows that Ben doesn’t too - she just pretends that they do in order to feel wanted.

Because nobody... wants her. 

Ben stares at her in shock, jaw-dropped by the fact that he thought the Omega has been nothing but spoiled and stupid all this time. When it had been faked obliviousness all alone. Rey's face turns red in embarrassment - lips quivering and tears streaming down her face violently, knowing that Ben sees her deepest secret. Her lips form into words, but she can barely utter them through sobs. 

Rey reaches an arm towards him. “P-please, d-don’t-” 

_ Please don’t leave me! _

Ben swallows, staring forward at the road. Trying to figure out what to do as sweat pours down his face and his heart starts beating faster. Trying to figure out something, something,  _ something- _

Ben clenches his eyes and presses his forehead into the wheel. “Fuck!” 

He screams for what seems like minutes, voice echoing through the dry landscape around them. The Omega gawks at him as Poe slowly starts to gain the power to sit again, grunting and rolling around in the dust. 

Rey jumps when Ben turns to her sharply - eyes twitching and teeth clenched. “ _ Get _ in the car.” 

Ben doesn’t know if he used  _ the _ voice or not, but it barely matters. Rey doesn’t look back once; simply throwing herself in the backseat within seconds. She hasn’t even closed the door before Ben has his foot flat on the gas pedal. 

Poe’s faint screams are heard behind the screeching tires, forgotten and left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories…
> 
> [Heartbreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035480) \- One-shot. Angsty, romance, cousin-incest, smut ;)
> 
> [Jewelery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776255) \- Two-shot(!) Dark, Robbery, smut. 
> 
> [A String Attached To Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375145/chapters/50917576) \- Looong story. Soulmate-AU. 
> 
> [Straight Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639330/chapters/54108079) \- Four-shot. Dark, fucked-up marriage, smut.
> 
> [The Mad Empress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613834/chapters/59461759) \- ABO, Victorian-ish, WIP
> 
> [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622183/chapters/44157640) \- Loooong story. This one is D A R K, kidnapping, Stockholm syndrome, crime-boss!Kylo Ren, you name it! Has it’s own spin-off and a sequel
> 
> [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758084/chapters/70517901) \- Two-shot. ABO, Omega!Ben and dark Alpha!Rey


End file.
